JoonKey couple: The Final Battle
by JHyun Fanfiction
Summary: She was blind because I So I will protect him like she was protecting me Do not insult she or I'll hate you I will reply to the person who has made she blind Until the final battle


_She was blind because I_  
_So I will protect him like she was protecting me_  
_Do not insult she or I'll hate you_  
_I will reply to the person who has made she blind_  
_Until the final battle_

_**" Joon perhatikan lawanmu dengan benar kau bisa terluka jika mereka terus menusukkan katana itu ke tubuhmu " bisik gadis berambut pirang itu pada gadis yang berada di belakangnya**_

_**" mereka sangat banyak onnie, apa kau yakin kita masih bisa hidup setelah pulang dari sini? " sahut gadis yang bernama Joon **_

_**" kita pasti bisa pergi meskipun tanpa mengalahkan mereka, kita harus bisa Joon " sambil mengayunkan pedangnya pada beberapa musuh didepannya**_

_**" tanganku sudah luka-luka onnie bagaimana ini? "**_

_**" jangan menyerah, apa kau masih bisa melihat kedua orang tua kita yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu? "**_

_**" ne "**_

_**" mereka sudah mengorbankan nyawa mereka untuk menyelamatkan kita, kita tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja mereka akan kecewa "**_

_**" aku tahu "**_

**_" lawan saja mereka sebisamu, jika ada kesempatan kita lari menuju pondok musim panas kita di dasar lembah mereka tidak akan menemukan kita di sana "_**

_**" baiklah "**_

_**Kedua gadis itu mengayunkan pedang mereka berkali-kali, meskipun tidak mengenai musuh. Mereka sedang berusaha memukul mundur musuh-musuh mereka ke arah Utara dan membunuh semua musuh mereka yang menghalangi jalan mereka untuk lari ke Selatan.**_

_**Ditengah-tengah pertempuran itu para musuhnya pun sedang bingung dan saling berbisik satu sama lain tentang siapa diantara kedua gadis ini yang harus diambil.**_

**_Mereka tidak tahu apa pekerjaan ayah mereka yang membuat seseorang mengirim pembunuh bayaran untuk menghabisi keluarga kecil mereka. Seakan tahu bahaya yang mengancam keluarganya ayah mereka mengajarkan keahlian berperang pada seluruh anggota keluarganya._**

_**Hari itu pun tiba, hari dimana beberapa orang menyerang rumah mereka dan membunuh ayah dan ibu mereka. Hanya takdir yang bisa menyelamatkan mereka dari maut, jika mereka berhasil lari ke dasar bukit mereka akan selamat tapi jika mereka tidak berhasil berarti takdir tidak sedang berpihak pada mereka.**_

_5 years ago..._

" Joon kau dimana? "

" aku disampingmu, apa onnie sudah bangun? "

" ne, kau sedang apa? "

" aku sedang merapikan lemari "

Setelah pertarungan antara hidup dan mati yang mereka alami, mereka berhasil lari ke dasar bukit. Mereka selamat meskipun dengan tubuh penuh luka, luka-luka mereka bisa disembuhkan kecuali luka yang diderita Park. Park buta karena menyelamatkan Joon yang saat itu sedang terpojok. Joon meminta maaf berkali-kali padanya, dia merasa Joon tidak ada hubungannya dengan matanya dia merasa lebih baik matanya yang tidak bisa melihat lagi daripada dia tidak punya siapapun lagi didunia ini.

" Joon apa kau sudah makan? "

" belum aku menunggu onnie, setelah makan kita berlatih lagi? "

" ne, ada saatnya setelah kita benar-benar menguasai pedang. Kita akan pergi ke kota dan mencari tahu penyebab terbunuhnya orang tua kita jika mereka memang salah kita tidak perlu balas dendam jika mereka tidak punya kesalahan kita harus balas dendam "

" sudah lama aku tidak ke kota Park, apa kota sudah berubah sekarang? "

" itu pasti Joon "

" tapi apa yang akan kita lakukan di kota? "

" menyamar "

" sebagai? "

" mereka menyebutnya mahasiswa, kau akan menjadi mahasiswa "

" apa itu membutuhkan kecerdasan?, kenapa hanya aku? "

" ne, tugasnya adalah belajar. Karena umurku tidak cocok lagi untuk itu "

" apa itu seperti sekolah?, dan apa yang akan onnie lakukan saat aku belajar? "

" ne, aku akan mengawasimu dan mencari tahu tentang penyerangan itu "

" dimana kita mendapat uang untuk sekolah dan membeli buku? "

" kau masih menyimpan perhiasan milik kita dan milik ibu? "

" ne, ada di lemari "

" jual beberapa dari perhiasan itu, jangan semuanya "

" ne, kapan kita ke kota? "

" setelah kita menguasai jurus terakhir "

Mereka menghabiskan makanan mereka dan berlatih lagi sampai larut malam. Mereka sudah tidak ke kota selama 5 tahun, mereka mendapatkan makanan mereka dari gudang penyimpanan makanan jika butuh air mereka tinggal pergi ke sungai.

_1 week ago..._

Mereka berencana pergi ke kota pada sore hari agar tidak terlalu mencolok. Apalagi mereka tahu kalau baju yang mereka pakai tidaklah sama dengan baju orang-orang zaman sekarang.

" ingatkan aku agar membeli baju terlebih dahulu "

" itu harus, agar kita bisa membaur dengan orang-orang kota lainnya "

" mmm Park apa kita akan terlihat dengan warna rambut kita yang memang berbeda sejak dulu ini? "

" entahlah, pakai topi saja dulu "

" saat aku mencoba mengintip ke atas sepertinya aku pernah melihat ada orang dengan rambut berwarna pirang sepertimu "

" ku yakin warna itu tidak alami "

" ne, tapi aku tidak melihat ada yang memilki rambut berwarna merah darah sepertiku "

" tidak apa-apa cobalah jangan mencolok "

" ne "

" sudah siap? kita harus pergi sekarang "

" ne "

" aku sudah hapal jalan disini jadi aku tidak akan tersandung atau jatuh tapi setelah sampai di atas tolong tuntun aku "

" aku akan menuntunmu "

" dan Joon, perhatikan sekitarmu karena bukti yang kita punya hanya tentang seseorang yang bernama Park Yemun "

" ya aku ingat itu onnie, ayo nanti keburu malam "

_at city..._

Mereka berjalan di pinggir dan berusaha menghindari cahaya hingga sampai ke pusat kota.

" Joon, membaurlah karena aku rasa setelah 5 tahun mereka mungkin tidak mengenali kita dengan baik lagi "

Mereka menjual beberapa perhiasan milik ibu mereka, membeli baju, pergi ke salon untuk memotong rambut mereka yang sudah sangat panjang juga dan tidak teratur, juga mendaftarkan Joon ke sebuah universitas.

Mereka sempat bingung saat diminta menunjukkan ijasah yang menunjukkan bahwa Joon sudah lulus SMA tapi dengan cepat Park mengatakan kalau ijasah itu tertinggal dan meminta agar Joon di tes saja. Joon memang anak yang pandai jadi setelah tes dia langsung diterima oleh universitas ternama itu.

Hampir malam mereka berjalan pulang meskipun jalan menuju rumah mereka sangat jauh mereka tidak merasa lelah. Mereka sudah terbiasa berjalan jauh untuk mengambil air disungai.

" onnie aku lelah "

" ne aku juga, sebaiknya kau cepat tidur " ucap Park sambil meraba meja disampingnya

" apa yang kau cari onnie? "

" dimana sisa uang kita tadi? "

" sudah aku simpan di kotak onnie "

" baguslah kalau begitu jadi sebaiknya kau cepat tidur "

" ne, selamat malam onnie "

Joon sudah terlelap tapi Park masih membuka matanya meskipun ia tahu membuka matanya sama saja dengan menutup mata.

" apakah aku bisa menemukan mereka bu? " gumam Park " ayah, aku akan menjaga Joon seperti perintahmu "

Dia memikirkan tentang ayah dan ibu mereka yang sudah pergi.

" besok aku akan mengajak Joon kembali ke rumah yang dulu aku ingin kembali aku rindu rumah lama kami " pikir Park sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Joon " mungkin mereka tidak akan kembali lagi untuk memeriksa apakah kami akan ke rumah itu lagi jadi kami bisa tenang "

**END**

_Thanks to read..._


End file.
